dimensional_flipfandomcom-20200214-history
Yui
Yui (born unknown) is a member of the group travelling to worlds in order to protect them from darkness. She is an A.I. of the Cardinal System and the surrogate in-game daughter of Asuna and Kirito whom she is looking for since their world fell into darkness. History After hearing about a rumored "ghost" that had appeared on the forests around the 22nd Floor, Kirito and Asuna decided to check it out themselves. There they met a young girl who suddenly fell unconscious. Initially, Asuna thought that the girl was the ghost and was scared, but Kirito rushed to Yui without hesitation. They immediately took her back with them and were faced with several concerns about her. They deduced that she was not an NPC, as she did not have a quest flag, and that picking her up did not result in a NPC harassment warning. She also lacked a player cursor, which every player had and was far too young to be a normal player as setting up the NerveGear signup forbid children below thirteen years old. Dimensional Flip Traverse Town Yui was found unconscious in the second district of Traverse Town by Chelsea and Daniel while they regrouped with their companions. She woke up sometime later and was meant to stay with Cid when they regrouped at the Accessory Shop, but Yui stayed with Daniel as she learned about Ansem and the Heartless as well as the Keyblade. Yui helped in the fight against Guard Armor and joined the group as they entered the crossroad. Hogwarts Entering the next world with her new friends, Yui entered the world of Hogwarts during the Sorting Ceremony and become sorted into the house of Gryffindor, befriending the Golden Trio along with Daniel. She tried to avoid Umbridge as well and joined Dumbledore's Army with the others. She looked up to Hermione and Ginny during her time at Hogwarts. Yui was almost evicted from the school when Umbridge attempted to evict her and Trelwany due to her own insane reasons. However, Yui and Trelwany were saved when Chelsea and Daniel appeared, Daniel having stopped Chelsea from letting her rage out on Umbridge. Yui went with Chelsea and Daniel to the ktichen to get a glass of warm milk to calm her down. During the fall of Hogwarts, Yui helped fight against the members of the Inquistional Squad and comforted the students when Hogwarts fell to darkness, knowing the pain of losing her world. Earth (Gokaiger) The group, now including Luna, entered the new world. Noticing the world was Japan, Yui hoped that they would be able to find her parents but to no avail. When they met the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and they questioned them, Yui was the one who gave everyone in the group a role to fit in with the pirate group they were staying with, giving Chelsea the role of captain due to her appearance. During the stay, Yui grew close to Don Dogoiser. When Chelsea was forced out of her transformation by Daniel, Yui used the healing items that they had been given in Traverse Town by Aerith. She was one of those hit by the skeleton fish commander, which Don felt guilty of. Yui helped fight against Basco and tried to help Don change back those who got switched bodies. The night before the final battle, Yui slept in the guest room of the Galleon with Don watching over her. Yui helped in the final battle against T.K. and was sad to leave, but Don gave her a plushie of himself for her to hold on. Inaba During the break, Yui met and made a bond with Tommy Oliver, knowing the pain of losing her world and losing someone close to her, that being her parents. The next day, she went with Daniel and Chelsea to the next world, beign the town of Inaba. When she was surprised to meet Alternate Oerba Yun Fang and Alternate Hermione Granger, Yui was happy to meet them. While Daniel and Chelsea got jobs at Yasogami, Alternate Fang signed Yui up for the day care. Yui is one of the few who doesn't know about the Midnight Channel and not know that Chelsea was the recent target of the mysterious kidnapping sting, but she was worried about her when Chelsea suddenly disappeared. But she was happy when Daniel brought Chelsea back safe and sound. She was the one who told Daniel Chelsea had awaken. She later joined in during the festival and the trip to the beach. Dimensional Crossroad, Angel Invasion Yui stayed the time when she returned helped with her Sailor powers during the invasion, helping everyone who were fighting against the Angels that had happened. She even took in the concert that happened to cheer up everyone who had helped fight during the invasion. She even helped during the Koopa invasion, heading to the next world. Arendelle Yui entered the world of Arendelle with everyone, now including Fang, Mione, Tommy, and Emma, and saw Elsa's escape when her powers were revealed, she was selected by Chelsea to go with Anna along with Daniel and Luna so they could bring back Matt and Elsa from the northern mountain. She rode with Anna until they were thrown off and stuck without a ride. Arriving at Oaken's Trading Post, Yui got a set of winter clothes that fit her and also met Krisfoff who gave them a lift to the North Mountain. However, a encounter with wolves destroyed the sleigh that the group was using and continued the journey on foot. Yui was surprised to meet Olaf, who had been brought to life by Elsa's magic and the wonder that Elsa's magic had created on the land. Traveling up the mountain, Yui was in awe to see Elsa's Ice Palace. Though she was amazed by Elsa's wonder, Yui was chased out of the palace with Daniel and Luna, She also learned that Anna's heart had frozen by Elsa's magic and she needed a act of true love to thaw her heart. Yui rode with Krisfoff, Luna, and Olaf on Sven to return back to the kingdom. Upon returning to the castle, Yui entered the castle with Daniel, Luna, and Olaf. Yui and Luna went to the dungeon to warn Chelsea while she tried to free Elsa from her chain. They escaped from the dungeon into the blizzard that had been created. Yui witnessed Anna's sacrifice to save Elsa and Daniel then get thawed by her true love of her sister. Yui joined in the celebration and helped in the invasion of the world before suddenly arriving in a new world with Daniel, Emma, and Chelsea. Alternate Spira Waking up in a new world, Yui was a bit confused about why Chelsea and Daniel were confused by the world. She was amazed to watch a game of blitzball and watched Daniel take Yuna and Rikku from the measter box, then leaving with them on a Al Bhed ship to get away from Seymour and his guard. When the ship was far enough, Yui learned that Rikku was carrying a bomb around her neck and Daniel saved her. After a attack from Sin, Yui was introduced to Yuna and Rikku, later becoming her new Guardian along with Chelsea, Emma, Daniel, and Sinon. She watched the training between Daniel and Emma and was ready to do her job as Yuna's new Guardian. After arriving at the Moonflow, Yui was in awe at the pyreflies and traveled through Guadosalem and the Thunder Plains before arriving in Macalaina for a camp stop. Yui slept through Chelsea and Daniel's fight after he helped comfort Yuna about her situation. She later rode on a Chocobo with Sinon after Chelsea found them in the Calm Lands. When they encountered Seymour at the entrance to Mt. Gagazet, Yui was worried about Chelsea and was relieved when she appeared, after she helped Kenneth and his companions defeat Seymour. She climbed the mountain with the others, arriving in Zanarkand and discovered the truth of Final Aeon, helping with the fight against Yunalesca. Yui helped prepare for the fight against Seymour and Yu Yevon, getting a pair of clawed gloves as her first weapon to use. She helped as best she could in the fight against Seymour, helping the others, and watched as Yuna use her summons one last time to defeat Yu Yevon. After his defeat, Yui stayed with everyone and listened to Yuna's speech then left the world with everyone and Sinon. Dimensional Crossroad, Poseidon's Attack Yui watched the fight against Kamen Rider Poseidon as he attacked the crossroad and watched the plan that Chelsea and Ankh made to defeat him and free Michal Minato. After the attack, Yui was happily reunited with her parents, Asuna and Kirito. Along with Asuna, Yui took part in the mini-concert to help everyone cheer up from the attack. The next morning, she returned to Japan with Chelsea and Daniel as well others. Super Hero Taisen During the events of Super Hero Taisen, Yui was mostly captured and caged by Marvelous who had also captured Fang. She and Fang witnessed Chelsea's fight with Marvelous and watched her get veiled by Marvelous. She also watched Marvelous veil Kamen Rider Meteor. She remained in her cage until the final battle against the Shocker/Zangyack alliance. She helped in the fight, helping Luna with the Magirangers. After the fight, Yui happily reunited with Don and celebrated with everyone about the defeat. Personality As Yui was originally a girl without her memories, she felt insecure about not knowing who or where her "parents" were, so she assumed that Kirito was her father and Asuna was her mother. After the couple decides to play along as the girl's parents due to the girl's psychological condition, she begins to be very cheerful and shows great affection for her so-called "parents". According to Asuna, her behavior was like that of a baby, despite her young appearance. However she does not show any fear, regardless of the kind of danger she might be in and even shows signs of rebellion when Kirito tells her that she has to stay with Sasha when he and Asuna wanted to go to a dungeon to rescue Thinker. Appearance Yui is a young slender built girl with long dark hair and bright black eyes. Depending on the world, Yui will wear shoes and socks but mostly goes barefoot. She has two forms that she can use: her normal human sized appearance or her Navigation Pixie from ALO. Traverse Town When Yui first appears in Traverse Town, she is wearing a simple short sleeve white dress with a single ribbon around her waist and is barefoot. This form is her common one when she is in with her parents, as well when she is in the crossroads between worlds. She was in this form when she was found by Chelsea and Daniel in Traverse Town and remained in that form during the trip to the crossroads. Navigation Pixie In her Navigation Pixie form she wears a long light-pink dress with detached sleeves and pink anklets, she has transparent colored wings with a blue flower in her hair. Yui changed into this form by jumping and fliping in the air as well as uses this form on certain events, such as the meeting of Dumbledore's Army and osscasionally during the stay in the Gokaiger world. While in this form, Yui can fly for a certain amount of time and often sits on the shoulder or in the pocket of someone she knows and trusts, mainly Chelsea or someone else. Hogwarts When she enters the world of Hogwarts, Yui wears the standard Hogwarts girls' uniform with her sorted House being Gryffindor. Instead of the normal gray skirt and black shoes that most girls wear, she wears a white skirt under her shirt with white nylons and white shoes, possibly reflecting her innocent look and her white dress in SAO, but Yui is not made fun of beacuse of this fact. Yui usually wears the necktie loosely around her neck due to not wearing a necktie before and leaves the robe open. Earth (Gokaiger) Upon entering the world of Gokaiger, Yui's outfit becomes a elegant long sleeve white dress with a tucked in handerkchief at her collar and a black design on the dress rim and the cuff of her sleeves with white frills on the rim of the dress while she wears bluish white boots on her feet. The sleeves of the dress make them seem like she is wearing a coat over her shoulders. The oufit may represent how she was part of the Cardinal System and how she was a important of Kirito and Asuna's life in SAO Alternate Outfit A gift made and given by Don Dogoiser, GokaiGreen, during the stay in the world of Gokaiger, Yui obtains a new white dress with a green vest that has a brown deign on it and buttons, the vest is closed at the top while it is partially open at the bottom. On her arms, she wears black sleeves and white gloves on her hands. Underneath the dress, she wears sky blue stockings on her legs with a elegant designs on them while wearing creme white shoes with white tips. Inaba When she arrives in Inaba with Daniel and Chelsea, Yui wears a black sailor uniform styled top with a white collar, wearing a black skirt underneath that was short in the front, stopping at about her knees, while long in the back, covering the back of her legs. She wears light blue stockings on her legs while she wears slip-on white shoes on her feet. This outift was given to her possibly as a reference to her young appearance and the fact that Yui resembles the age of a elementary school student in real life Alternate Outfit A gift given by Alternate Oerba Yun Fang while she is staying in Inaba with Daniel and Chelsea so she could have something else to wear while in the world, Yui gains a lage white long sleeve shirt, the sleeves are large that they cover Yui's hand and one side of the shirt is sliding down on her arm, Underneath the shirt, Yui wears a white skirt with black buttons to hold it up and white boots on her feet. Despite the shirt being too large on her, Yui happily wears the outfit as a thank you to Fang for giving her something new to wear. Dimensional Crossroad Arendelle Super Hero Taisen Powers & Abilities Yui is unlike the others as she doesn't use any weapon to fight, but she does help the group when they fight. While in her ALO Pixie form, Yui can find the weakness of the enemy and tell the others the weakness they can use to defeat the enemy. World of Gokaiger Unlike the others, who were given the power of a Rider or a Super Sentai, Yui and Luna were given the power of the Sailor Senshi to help the Gokaigers. The reason for this is unknown, but Yui and Luna proved to both their companions and the Gokaigers that they were strong enough to fight the commanders, Goumin, and Sogoumins that Zanygack would send their way. In change to change, Yui would lift her hand in the air and shout, 'Aincrad Star Power, Make Up!' Light gray swirls would align with her fingers and change them into light gray polish as her Star Wand would spin up to her hand with her catching it. The symbol on her wand, Yui's Heart with a pair of fairy wings, would spin around and cover her body while she would twirl around, waving her wand. Starting from her feet, Yui would twirl around, waving her wand as she became covered by the pixels of Sword Art Online before appearing in her Sailor form. Yui's Sailor form is a sleeveless white sailor fuku with a light collar and skirt, she wears white fingerless sleeves with golden bracelets and light gray at the rims. At the tip of her skirt, there is a cresent moon symbol while on the red choker around her neck, there is a a heart. On her chest and and lower back, there is a light red ribbon and on her feet are light gray boots. Yui wears a gold tiara on her forehead with a light gray stone in the center while on her back is her ALO Pixie wings, allowing her to fly. Summon Carbuncle Carbuncle (カーバンクル, Kābankuru?), also called Carbunkl, Crbnkl, or Carbunkle, is a recurring summon that appears in various games in the Final Fantasy series. Its name is an archaic word for a red gemstone, which commonly adorns its forehead. Carbuncle is a Guardian Force obtained by drawing from the Iguions. If missed, it can still be drawn from Krysta in Ultimecia Castle. Obtaining Carbuncle in the Steam version earns the player the achievement Carbuncle. In its summoning animation, Carbuncle appears from a hole in the ground, jumps up and casts Ruby Light on the party, granting them the Reflect status before returning into the hole. Because Carbuncle is not a damage-dealing GF it cannot be boosted and while it can learn SumMag+% abilities from items, they will have no effect. Yui has a contract with the FFVIII version of Carbuncle, wearing a ruby pinkie ring on her right pinkie finger. Relationships Daniel Daniel was one of the people who found Yui when she appeared in Traverse Town. Yui looks up to Daniel and considers him a big brother. When Yui is in her ALO form, she would sit on his shoulder and let him carry her around. Yui was happy when Daniel protected her from Umbridge. Chelsea Yui looks up to Chelsea and considers her a big sister since she and Daniel were the ones who found her in Traverse Town when she appeared. Yui was concerned about her when Chelsea snapped in Hogwarts and rampaged in Putotyra. Hermione Granger Despite Yui's young age, Hermione allowed her to join Dumbledore's Army so she could grow stronger and be able to find her parents. Yui looks up to Hermione for her genius and her intelligence. When Hermione and the others lost their world, Yui was the first to comfort them as she knew what they were going through, having lost her own world. Ginny Weasley Though Yui and Ginny didn't talk much during the school year, Yui was able to comfort Ginny when Hogwarts fell into darkness. It was Ginny who suggested that Yui come to her, Hermione or Ron during the year in case she needed help. Ron Weasley While Yui is friends with Ron, she doesn't like him that much since he tends to be overprotective with her and Ginny. Yui does look up to Ron but she wishes that he would being overprotective since she can take care of herself as well as Ginny can too. Don Dogoiser During the stay in the world of Gokaiger, Yui created a bond with easily frightened but nice and friendly Don Dogoiser, GokaiGreen of the Gokaigers. She would sit on his shoulder while in her ALO form and help him with his work on the radar. Before they left, Don gave Yui a plushie of himself so she could have something of him to hold onto. During the Super Hero Taisen, Yui was used by Marvelous to taunt Don, but she was merely kept as a prisoner and never veiled. When it was learned that Don and Joe gave their lives to let Marvelous, Gai, Luka, and Ahim survive, Yui took the news the hardest due to her friendship with Don. Tommy Oliver During a break in the crossroad, Yui met Tommy and started to bond with him since she knew the pain of losing her world and losing someone close to her, being her parents. However, Yui left to explore a new world with Daniel and Chelesa before the two could bond more. Alternate Hermione Granger (Mione) Yui was surprised to meet a alternate version of Hermione, but still looked up to her and made friends with her. Yui and Mione are good friends as Mione was the one who suggested Yui be signed up for the day care so she could have something to do. Alternate Oerba Yun Fang Yui was happy to meet Fang who signed her up for day care, though the two don't talk much since Yui spends the day at day care while Fang works at Yasogami with Daniel and Chelsea. But she is happy when Fang picks her up from day care. Dolores Umbridge Yui feared Umbrige for her rules and because she thought she was like a boss from Sword Art Online. Yui tried to avoid her and the Defense Against the Dark Arts class altogether, often asking for help from her classmate on any assignmate from that class. Yui was the youngest member to join Dumbledore's Army so she could get stronger and find her parents. Yui was almost evicted from the school when Umbridge attempted to evict her and Trelwany for her own reasons until Chelsea and Daniel were able to stop her and prevent Yui from leaving since she was a member of the group and Chelsea and Daniel promised her to find her mama and papa. During the fall of the world, Yui watched Chelsea fight Umbridge and beat her when the world fell into darkness. Trivia Category:Characters